The Lodger
by Glea
Summary: This is a Testament/OC. Dizzy lives with May at Lina's place, and after few events Testament will be staying at her place too. Lina finds Testament quite attractive for a Gear.. Read and review! Thanks \o
1. The first sun rays

A/N: I do not own anything from Guilty Gear! I own only Lina.

This story was written in one evening, inspired by playing Guilty Gear for too many hours. //smirks//

It's Testament/OC. Have a nice time!

EDIT: edited this story into chapters, I hope it is now better than before. Reviews are welcome.

------

"You really are a vampire?!" Lina shouted voice filled with fear, staring at a man that had introduced himself as wandering tourist in the city. She had been a fool for taking that excuse, for this man was no living human anymore. Man seemed to be educated, he had nice formal suit on him and looked like someone who had money more than he could ever spend. There where so few men looking like him, and they definitely weren't walking around the part of the city where Lina lived. //So I thought he was a man who had lost his way in the city, wandering to the part where he wouldn't find any rich people. Gosh, I am way too gullible." Lina thought with irritation.

The man gave a nasty smirk and took one step forward. "Yes, you seem to be a clever girl." He said and then took other step towards the frightened girl. Lina step backwards until she felt her back colliding with the cold iron bars of the gate. //Shit!// she swore mentally, she had completely forgot that there was a gate, and of course it had to be locked. The man drew out his teeth while smirking even more nastily and by doing so scared the hell out of the girl;" My apologies little female, but I need more power. Haven't had a victim for few weeks and the hunger truly starts to be unbearable."

"No way, get away from me you bastard.. who the hell are you?" she said with steady voice and gazed him with green eyes filled with hate and tears. She desperately tried to figure out how to buy more time, but fear took place and she started to feel dizzy. She couldn't think clearly anymore, and her vision started to blur a bit.  
Slayer laughed and waved his hand; "Oh no… I'm not going anywhere until my hunger is satisfied. You'll become a beautiful vampire my dear, if you want to. Hmm… Questions, questions. Well, if that question was your last wish, as you humans tend to do before dying, I shall fulfill it. I am known by the name Slayer."

Lina was trying to say something, but the vampire was just few inches away from her in a blink of an eye. Lina shrieked and tried to hit Slayer, who took woman's both wrists into a tight grip with his hands; "Enough talk, human." "Agh! You fucker get your hands off!!" she yelled and tried to kick him but Slayer's face turned greatly uglier as he turned into full vampire form. Two deathly sharp and incredibly long teeth appeared in his mouth; "Shut up, there is no escape for you"  
Lina's eyes grew wide as plates and she started screaming in total panic, and she closed her eyes tightly hoping to wake up from this nightmare. //I don't wanna die..//

Suddenly she felt her hands being free from Slayer's grip and opened her eyes seeing the vampire standing back turned to her. //What the… he didn't bite me..? I survived?//

"Lina!!" Dizzies voice echoed somewhere near. Lina wiped her eyes from the tears and saw Dizzy with some dark clothed guy standing at the gate entrance. "You evil bastard! If you dare to even touch her I'll-"Dizzy threatened, but the dark man beside her put his hand to stop her; "Leave this to me, Diz." Lina focused her gaze at the stranger who seemed to know her friend by name. He had leather clothes, all black with golden accessories. The upper part was some kind of a vest and the lower part was a long skirt with one sleeve. He was as pale as Dizzy was, like a ghost and his hair was as black as obsidian. Few sun rays that had managed to escape through the cloudy sky, were reflected from the golden accessories in his clothing, and from his long hair. //Like a dark jewel.. or an angel.// Lina thought.

"I always thought that you were scared of the daylight, hmm?" the pale skinned man spoke with his mechanic-like voice, looking straight at Slayer. The vampire straightened up and gritted his teeth in growing irritation; "Fuck you, Gear."

"Leave that woman alone." black haired man ordered and Slayer gave out an amused laugh; "Oh? You're challenging a vampire during morning's first rays, how very brave of you." Dark haired man looked at the Slayer, his expression was serious and somewhat frightening. "Admit it, you're scared." man said with a smirk and drew out his weapon, a giant red bladed scythe with a skull accessory. "Let's go." he said and attacked with hyper-like speed. Surprisingly Slayer dodged it and jumped over him, landing softly on his feet behind the man.

The sun was rising rapidly and when its golden rays hit on Slayer's skin he growled in anger; "I won't forget this." And after that he vanished into thin air.

Dizzy ran to Lina and hugged her; "Gosh you made me worry! Are you alright?" Lina nodded and looked at the man holding the scythe. He was already staring straight at her, and she realized that his eyes where bright red-colored, just like Dizzy had. It was the mark of a Gear, and Slayer did call him with that name. //I thought it was just an insult or something..// Lina thought.

She bowed to the man deeply; "You saved my life. I want to thank you, mister..?"  
"Testament." the man said, and turned his eyes towards the spot where Slayer had stood;"That Slayer hates humans and devours them to gain more strength. Some vampires choose to devour animals instead. Or some other lifeforms, like Gears. They get far more power when catching my kind of beings."

"Lina, this is the Testament I told you about! My so called big brother, remember?" Dizzy asked and Lina thought for a bit before nodding; "Yeah, of course I remember."  
"Great. Good thing I heard your scream, and even better that Testament was here with me. He has come to visit my place, well, our place." Dizzy explained and then looked with worry at Lina:" I should get going to school, classes are about to star. Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy-" Lina answered but was interrupted by Dizzy;" Good! I'll meet you back in the house after an hour or so. You could show my brother the way to our place, so he'll find it on his own tomorrow. And I don't have to worry for you to pass out before you get to home. Or being attacked again. See you!" Before Lina could say anything at all, Dizzy had went flying away towards the school.

"Well, I guess we should start going." Lina sighed and started walking, Testament on her side.

"I've heard about you from Dizzy." Testament spoke and Lina perked up with a small smile; "Oh?" She's quite the talkative type..." "Yeah, she tends to be like that. It wasn't anything bad she told me, only compliments really. You've helped her a lot with her school and for her to be able to live here among humans... I couldn't hope for any better place for Dizzy to be. She has been so happy since she moved this city." Testament said and seemed sincerely happy for her little sister.

Lina blushed a little from the compliments and bit her lower lip while explaining;" She's really important to me, like a sister. I have just done everything that I am able to make her feeling at home in here."

They continued talking about Dizzy until they arrived at the front of dark brown colored detached house. She opened the black gate and went to open the main door. She stopped and turned around, looking at Testament;" Do you want to come in?"

"No thank you, I promised I would see my few friends in the city. But I will drop by tomorrow perhaps, see you then."

"Oh, alright. And thanks again.. well, see you another time!" Lina said and went in.

Lina sat down on the couch and felt a little weird and tired too, it had been such a stressful day. She lay down and decided to took a nap.


	2. Darkness arrives

After two hours Dizzy and May arrived from the school and woke Lina up.

"Lina! I heard about you and Slayer. How fortunate that Testament showed up there." May said with worry in her voice and then smiled excitedly;"Dizzy told me that he is a gear too, did he fight with Slayer?"  
"No, Slayer took off because of the sunlight. He is a vampire, so sun rays could kill him." Lina answered with a yawn, rising from the couch. "Oh, Lina, I forgot to tell you earlier. I invited Testament to dinner today and to stay as long as he finds own apartment… I hope its OK with you? He had decided to move closer to me, and is trying to find some good house or apartment nearby." Dizzy asked and Lina gaped at her for a second but put a smile on her face right after;" Of course, it's nice for you to spend more time together. And well, there is the guestroom always empty, and I think this house is big enough for four people to live in."

After about of half hour the doorbell rang and May went to open it. Testament came in, and Lina watched the man entering their home. Testament placed his scythe against the wall, giving it a soft caress before parting with it. Lina tried not to stare too much, but couldn't ignore the fact that Testament really was one hot and sexiest guy she had ever seen in her whole life. She thanked some greater powers that Gears couldn't read other beings thoughts. At least she had never heard that they could. She straightened up and decided to cool her thoughts and try to act as an adult should.

"Want to have a brief tour around the house? I heard you will be staying with us for some time."Lina asked and Testament seemed to be a little embarrassed;"Sure, if it is OK with you? I could go to some hotel too but... well... I don't get to spend time with my little sister so much. And it would be rather expensive to stay long in any hotel."  
"I understand. It's totally fine if you stay here. Come on in, and welcome." Lina said with a smile and began the tour.

"OK, here's our living room. And there's toilet... and kitchen and that door leads to the basement. Then we can go upstairs..." Lina showed around, and started climbing the stairs arriving to the second-floor. "There's bigger toilet with shower room and here's my bedroom and there's Dizzy's and May's room. We have this one room for guests, so you can have it. Feel free to be like in your home." Lina said with a smile. Testament looked around the guestroom, and nodded; "Thanks, I'm sure I will feel like home in here. You have a very beautiful house.""Good to know that you like it. You can unpack all your stuff in this room, take a shower or just hang around. I'm going to order some pizza for dinner. Do you have any allergies or something I should know about?"  
"No, everything goes." Testament answered, and Lina nodded; "OK then." She turned around, intending to go downstairs but was stopped by a touch of Testament's hand on her arm. It was placed there gently and lightly, yet it was enough for her to stop immediately.

"I really want to thank you for taking care of Dizzy… I am very grateful for what you've done. There aren't enough words to describe my gratefulness." he said looking deep into her eyes and Lina felt a wave of hotness overcoming her; "Oh… Really, it's fine. As I said, she's like family to me." She felt really odd, like Testament's hand would have really been sending some kind of warm vibes. She also find herself staring in the man's eyes, trying to decide with shade they were. Like two rubies.

Testament let go of her arm and nodded; "Yeah, but I just.. I would like to do something for you, maybe I could help with some tasks. Or something." The warmth was gone and she snapped out of the haze she felt being in. "Well.. Uh.. can you do any house chords?" Lina asked and Testament nodded thoughtfully; "I think I'll manage. What you have in mind?"  
"Actually, you could clean that huge window at the living room. Dizzy is supposed to clean it today. It's almost impossible to do alone, and Dizzy had difficulties in hovering and cleaning neatly it at the same time… You could help her out." Lina told and Testament nodded; "That sounds great, give me a yell when you need me downstairs."

Lina went downstairs and ordered four big pizzas. They should be delivered in an hour, just in time for Dizzy and Testament to get the window cleaned up. "OK, it's time to cleanup!" she yelled at Testament, who soon came down to living room.

Dizzy went to fetch one bucket of hot water with cleanup liquid in it, and a sponge. She stood on the ladders, and Testament held the bucket for her. The job was done pretty quickly and the result was good-looking. "Thanks, now it's finally fully clean again." Lina beamed and admired the shining window. And just after that, the doorbell rang and pizza's arrived.

They ate the dinner with a good appetite and Lina proceeded nicely without any specific staring. Testament and Dizzy went to couch and watched some horror movie with a smile on their faces while May and Lina washed the dishes. Lina couldn't help it, her gaze traveled all the time to Testament's direction. //I'm so stupid… I can't let myself to fall for someone like him… besides I've heard from Diz that he hates humans the most… Wait a minute. "Fall for him"? Geez, I think there was something wrong with my pizza. I'm hallucinating, or something.//

"I knew it!" May bounced and Lina looked at the girl;" You knew what?" May smirked evilly and cooed;"Oh well… I was little confused when I tried to figure out your behavior this evening. You know what I mean, you have been checking Testament out pretty often! Although you try to hide it." Lina did her best not to blush but her cheeks turned to pink and after every second they became redder until reaching shade of crimson. "You like him!" May giggled quietly and Lina gave out innocent and sincere laughter;"Oh come on, don't be silly. S-since when have I've been going for Gear men, hmm?" Lina got her expression to serious one, and her blush started to vanish. May always teased her about which boy she liked, and she never blushed this much. Gladly May took the bait and thought that Lina wasn't interested. And she really wasn't interested. Or was she?  
"Oh bummer. I thought you would be drooling after him. Then it's got to be Ky!"May beamed and Lina just gave sheepish smile as an answer.

When she turned her gaze away, the look in her eyes was confused, and somehow a bit sad //..Was May right about Testament? I know I think he is gorgeous and well, sexy. But does that mean that I.. Do I have some feelings for.. Nah, it can't be. No way. Better to go to get some sleep, I'm probably just in some kind of shock or something for what happened in the morning.//


	3. Crimson moments and restless sleep

_So it had been almost three months since Testament moved in and everything had been going great. Lina had convinced herself from not being falling for Testament, she was sure that those silly feeling she felt were born just because Testament saved her life. That's got to be the reason._

_That explanation had been enough for Lina, until this night. It changed everything from going "great" for Lina._

* * *

It was late Friday evening, and Dizzy and May were playing some card game at the kitchen. Lina decided to take a shower, but the girls told that Testament was there at the moment. Testament had asked for Dizzy to bring him a new towel, but she had forgot to do it. "Ow, I'm just about to win! I really can't go to give him some towel. "She complained and Lina rolled her eyes in a big sister kind of way; "Fine… I'll take care of it. You two just continue that game in peace."  
"Sure, thanks Lin!"Dizzy beamed with a happy expression on her face. Lina smiled as she walked the stairs up and went to big cabinet to take a towel for Testament and her too, so that she could go to shower after him.

She found a blue one and yellow one and continued her way to upstairs, to the bathroom. Knocking on the door and when gaining no answer, she opened the door a bit peeking in. She went further after noticing Testament was still in the shower room, and relieved entered the room. She noticed undressed clothes on the chair and instantly her mind reminded her that Testament was naked behind that shower room door. Lina shook her head and was amused that such a thing crossed her mind. She almost tripped over because she stumbled on man's boots. She cursed out loud and went in front of the shower room's door, knocking on it; "Hey, I brought you a blue towel. I'll leave it on the chair here-"

She suddenly felt a breeze passing her and with a short laughter turned around; "Geez, you could really use the doors you know… here's the towel." She watched as Testament took the blue towel and with a "thanks, Diz." put it around his naked and wet body. //W-what?!//  
Testament was standing there, in front of her, almost naked. Few seconds ago he really was naked but she didn't notice it… //Dizzy better be winning that fricking card game....// Lina swore mentally. They both froze when really acknowledging the situation. Testament blushed pale pink and took a good grip from the towel.

"Gosh!" Lina huffed and turned around quickly, hearing a sheepish laughter from the mans lips; "Ah.. Eh.. Sorry about that… I thought you were Diz."  
"Y…yeah, well they had a card game unfinished so I decided to bring it because I'll go to shower next and you didn't hear the knock so I decided to leave the towel here..." Lina babbled a bit while explaining and heard as Testament gathered his clothes; "Well, uh.. thanks. I'll let you take your turn."

With that, Testament left the room closing the door behind him. Lina waited for few minutes before undressing and going into a hot shower. She laughed out loud to the previous situation //Oh boy, first time I saw him blush! Got to blackmail him with it sometime…//

She had washed her hair, and the water was so lovely warm that she almost purred. She closed her eyes and let her imagination travel. After few minutes of dreaming she unconsciousness smirked at the perfect image in her mind: Testament wet from shower, only blue towel on his waist. //Ah...//

Her eyes shot open and she swallowed;"…Whoa, now where did that come from??" She thought about it, and decided she had thought about him because of his blushing and the whole embarrassing situation. But when she thought about it, it really wasn't so bad to think him just because of his looks. //Ho! Stop it right there Lina.//  
She bit her lower lip and laughed out loud //Maybe I really should get laid or a boyfriend… Seeing one man half naked is making me jump to the walls like some horny teenager. Not good. I'm going nuts if I'll keep thinking about him! It would be like thinking my own brother or something like that.//

* * *

Lina was lying awake in her bed at night, she just couldn't fall asleep. Suddenly she noticed as someone formed from the thin air in to the room. It was Testament. She wasn't shocked, she new that Gears were able to do this. Dizzy did it all the time.

"Missed me?"Lina asked with a yawn but got no answer but silence. "Testament?" she asked with confusion because the man was looking at her in a very odd kind of way. "I wanted to… tell you something." He said and Lina nodded;"Yeah? Go on then, please."

"You are a really beautiful woman." Testament whispered and Lina could just lie on the bed in a fricking bigger confusion than she had been at first. She watched in silent as Testament came towards her and stopped right beside the bed. He kneel down and smiled softly as his face stopped near hers and by then it was very close. Although it was so close, she didn't feel any body heat against her skin, but it didn't matter. She felt so hot as she could feel blush tingling on her cheeks. Lina's body was slowly turning into jelly and all the words seemed to leave her brains at the moment. //...what the hell... //

Testament rose up and started to undress slowly. Suddenly they both were in the bathroom, and he stood there looking just the same as he looked when the " embarrassing situation" happened. Lina could just watch him, his perfect body, perfect smooth face, burning red eyes. Testament smiled in a very sexy way, Lina noticed, and gasped as suddenly she was in the middle of wall and this man. Her back pressed to the cold bathroom wall, and Testament's hands were leaning on the wall on both side of her head.

"I find you very attractive in more than just one way…"he whispered into the woman's ear and licked it a bit. Lina couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of Testament's tongue touching her ear knot. She felt the smile on mans lips as he started to place soft kisses from her ear down to her neck. She tried not to, but couldn't stop the moan escaping from her throat when Testament kissed her neck. Man stopped and gave a little bite to the same spot. Lina moaned out loud. Testament's hands were just about to touch her body when something awfully loud sound started ringing.

It was the alarm clock.


	4. Morning reveals the truth

Lina bounced up and noticed that she was in her bed, alone. "A dream." she whispered and could still feel those lips and teeth caressing her neck. She blushed and wondered if she really needed to get lay. Not with Testament though he was fucking good looking… //Geez.. Cut it out. It was just a dream, didn't mean anything.//

She thought she'll turn totally nuts if she continues this way, as she was walking down the stairs toward kitchen. She went to the breakfast and started to poke the omelet with her fork.

"Not hungry I guess?" Testament asked and Lina jumped a bit;"What? Oh, no… I was just thinking." She started eating the breakfast and was just taking a sip from her milk glass as the man asked with a teasing voice; "Oh? To me it seems that you haven't slept well. Busy night?"  
Lina almost choked on her milk and got pads from Testament to her back. "Hey hey, take it easy will you?" he asked and Lina finally got herself to calm down; "Geez, I hate choking."  
"Don't change the subject. You had a nice juicy wet dream, eh?"Testament asked and Lina tried her best not to blush; "I.. No comments." It had been somewhat a tradition for her and Testament, the always teased about each other. It was just a game, just the way May always teased her.  
"C'mon.. you've never been blushing before. How intimate was it?" he smirked and Lina waved a hand; "Just few kisses that's all, you pervert." //What the hell.. how could he know that I had a wet dream.. maybe I'm too obvious or something. Or it was just a lucky guess.//

"Hey, you're the one with naughty dreams. So... who was it?" He asked with a curious expression and saw as woman started to turn bright red; "Awesome, it's someone I know…Ky?"  
"No it's not, despise what May tells you I am NOT drooling after him. Or anyone. And besides it's none of your business!" she growled and finished her omelet in frustration. "Oh, is that so…" Testament said with laughter and challenged her; "OK Well just one question about it and after that I'll let you go, k?" "Gosh you're so nosy!" she stated but thought it was a good deal.

This too was all routine for her, she had gotten used to this with Dizzy, trying to blackmail each other. Like little sister, so was the brother. Nosy, blackmailing. Annoying.

"Shoot." she said smugly and the rules were of course to stare in each others eyes when asking the question. //He'll probably asks the usual "Was it Johnny-boy?" And he tried Ky already…//  
"So… I think it can't be Johnny-boy really… You could get yourself beaten by May if you'd even check him out, heh. Hmm…"

Testament had focused in making himself a sandwich while thinking, so he didn't notice that Lina was staring right at him. He started to analyze whole Johnny thing out loud but Lina went off into her own little world and didn't heard a word. As she watched Testament, the dream popped back into her mind and she felt some kind of a hot wave washing over her senses. //...it was actually pretty flattering dream… I wonder how it would feel in reality... Oh my god how beautiful eyed he has.. //

Testament raised his eyebrow as Lina hadn't commented his "it had to be Eddie!" statement, and turned his head and was rewarded with completely off-guarded Lina, staring at something on him. //Huh, something wrong with me?// He thought and looked down but found nothing and gave Lina a look of "c'mon, whats up?".  
Her eyes traveled up and down his body, and that soft lust blurred expression on her face revealed a thing or two to Testament. //Is she… Wait. She is! She's checking me out!?// he realized and smirked in victory; "OK, ready for the question?" Lina jumped a bit and tried to hide her rising blush; "What.. Oh, right. That. Yeah, shoot."

They locked gazes and Lina had to notice that his eyes were very beautiful shade of crimson. //That's odd, I haven't noticed that shade before…//

"It was me, wasn't it?" he shot the question and when it got to Lina´s brains her mouth went dry and dropped a bit open with a "W-wha? No way!"  
"Oh please, you were checking me out."Testament said with a naughty tone and winked an eye to her;"Nice to know you would like for me to satisfy your... needs (with a very naughty tone). If you like to, we could put it far further tonight than just kissing, ne?"

Lina´s face was lit up red and her heartbeat raised two hundred beats faster. She just gawked at him for a few seconds in total embarrassment until got a hold of her;"...oh shut up! It was just a dream. Stop making this any worse, you pervert."  
"Then why are you bright red?" he asked in amusement and Lina rose up from the chair hastily; "Maybe because it's pretty embarrassing to admit to someone that they had been in my dreams? Well, in _that_ kind of dreams."

"Hmm.. You're right. Could be…"he cooed and Lina rolled her eyes; "Well it IS. So drop it. I have to go to work now, try not to burn the house down while I'm gone."


End file.
